


Nerd

by kinggyu



Series: ✿  I want to combine all the pretty words and say them to you ✿ [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wonwoo is such a nerd and mingyu needs attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> \- cross posted in aff -

Mingyu enters their apartment only to see his boyfriend practically burying his face on the book he’s currently reading. His glasses, sitting on the bridge of his nose. His eyebrows meeting as his eyes sweep from left to right.

He was so deep in his own world he did not even notice that his boyfriend was beside him already.

He snaps back to reality when he hears whiny boyfriend call out for him.

He turns his head to his boyfriend who is giving him his best puppy eyes, with his outer lip jutting out.

“notice me”

Wonwoo looks at  Mingyu with his blank eyes, and blinks at him twice before giving his book back his attention.

“I’m almost done Gyu, just 8 more chapters”

_Eight? Eight more chapters? Nope, no can do, Jeon Wonwoo._

Mingyu sneaked his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and leaned on his shoulder, subtly nuzzling his head against the other’s neck- tickling him.

He looked at the page where Wonwoo was currently in.

_“The thing with heat is, no matter how cold you are, no matter how much you need warmth, it always, eventually, becomes too much.”_

Mingyu read out loud. “Wah, what are you reading? This is so deep!” he says as he untangles one of his arms to look at the cover of the book. He returns his arm around Wonwoo’s waist and whines again against his neck.

“8 chapters is a lot, Won! Look how thick this is!” Mingyu grumbles and softly shakes Wonwoo.

“No it’s not, besides I read fast anyway. We can go cuddle later” Wonwoo says as he pats Mingyu’s arm and continues reading.

Mingyu leans back and pouts at his boyfriend when all of a sudden a _bright_ idea pops in his mind.

He removes his hands from Wonwoo’s waist and leans his side to the sofa, looking at his boyfriend, trying to catch his attention but obviously failing.

He continues to watch his boyfriend read his book and he then proceeds to snatch the book away from Wonwoo’s grasp. Wonwoo gasps and tries his best to catch the book, but Mingyu was quick to hide it behind his back, although he knows it’s fairly easy to get.

Wonwoo stares at his boyfriend, who in return was smiling sheepishly at him.

“Give me back the book, Gyu. I told you we’ll cuddle when I fi-“ Wonwoo stops as Mingyu leans in closer to him.

He was forced to lean back on the armrest as Mingyu continued advancing towards him.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He says doing his best to make it sound threatening but it ended up as a whisper, which hit Mingyu’s lips.

Mingyu continued to stare at his boyfriend’s eyes through the round glasses.

Wonwoo stared back, appreciating every single aspect of his boyfriend up close. He feels his breath hit his lips as he averts his eyes and looks down at Mingyu’s slightly parted lips.

Seeing as Wonwoo was looking at his lips, he smirked and teasingly licked it, making Wonwoo gulp quite audibly.

Mingyu leans in even more, which in turn makes Wonwoo close his eyes secretly anticipating what his boyfriend was going to do.

Mingyu looks at his boyfriend, eyes closed, as he silently giggles at how much his boyfriend is anticipating whatever he thinks Mingyu was going to do.

“Nerd”

Mingyu whispers as he leans back and sees Wonwoo abruptly opening his eyes before throwing the book at his, still flustered boyfriend and proceeds to go to the kitchen laughing on his way

 


End file.
